Talk:Joseph Wilson (New Earth)
Alignment My head hurts. Is he a good guy or a bad guy? He was good when he started, then he was bad and Deathstroke killed him, then he got resurrected and he was good again, and now he just returned evil. Why can't he make up his mind? Anyway, what do we fill out for his alignment? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:40, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I'd set the Alignment field to Bad (to reflect his current status) but manually add in the categories Good Characters and Reformed Criminals. Of course, that then begs the question of why we don't have a category for Reformed Heroes... The Paradox 15:54, 16 October 2008 (UTC) power mechanics I have some questions for anyone who has seen his power in action over the years, regarding its function in relation to the present description. If you could possibly point to issues/pages which could clarify how his power works and its limits/extent. :He had the power to take possession of any humanoid being he can make eye contact with. What humanoids besides humans has he possessed? Has he ever possessed anything non-humanoid? I see "Jericho found himself unable to control Superman's alien body" later on, for example. :Jericho's body changes into an astral form seconds before possession. How long can he stay in this form (presumably immune to normal attacks) before entering a body? Or upon exiting it? Does death of a body force him back into this? Has anything been able to harm him in this form? It sounds like the 2011+ Prime Earth version might be able to stick around in this form, I'm just not sure if the original New Earth one could. :When eye contact is made, Jericho is able to enter another's body and control their motor functions (except their speech). I figure this means Jericho must be looking at the eyes of his target and the target must be looking at his eyes, simultaneously? Is this absolute control or when a victim is conscious, are they able to resist and slow him down, left hand battling the right and so on? If it's absolute, couldn't Jericho use his hand to smother the mouth of the body he's in to muffle their speech? :resurrects Jericho in an undamaged body now missing the throat scars from his childhood injury. However, for reasons never explained, despite the fact he no longer has the physical damage of his old body, Joey remains unable to speak How do we know these particulars? For example? *what if Joey is able to speak but chooses not to? *what if the body is only partially healed (no SURFACE scar, but the vocal chords are still damaged) Given how when he speaks in other bodies he adopts their mannerisms (accents, stutter) perhaps he doesn't have the mental skill of speaking languages and has some kind of telepathic connection which temporarily borrows those skills from a host? The later "dissociative identity disorder" stuff could be based on that. :Hal is able to push Jericho out of his body How long does this take? Hard to measure the passage of time in comics. I figure this isn't possible with an unconscious host but that an unconscious host might regain consciousness and still be under the effects of possession and shrug it off. talk2ty 18:15, May 8, 2018 (UTC)